In computer networks, internetworking of homogeneous and/or different networks, tightly coupled and loosely coupled, has been studied and put into practice. With the advance in integrated circuit (IC) technology, on-chip interconnects have emerged and the aggregation of multiple on-chip interconnects into a single, larger on-chip network has attracted interest. Few schemes have been proposed with respect to this matter—with most of the schemes addressing only the connection of non-configurable on-chip interconnects using hard-wired, fixed gateway modules. The hard-wired approach may not meet the requirements of applications demanding optimum area size, best performance, and low power. The use of configurable interfaces may provide a solution in this area, however the manual configuration of large on-chip networks, composed of multiple on-chip interconnects, is quite complex. This presents a problem.